When Dreams are Real
by Eevee Blossom
Summary: What if Op. WHITEHOUSE wasn't a dream. The story of Rachel's life as the president's secretary. Rated T for cursing and other stuff. Pairings: 1X362 4X3 60X86 and some others. I might change the title later
1. Late for work again

Disclamer:dont own knd...exept for Blossom who will only be in like two chapters of this story

**

* * *

**

**March 12, 2031  
Washington D.C.  
5:54 A.M.  
Rachel T. McKenzie's apartmemt**

_Ring...Ring. _Rachel's cellphone rang loudly.

"Who in the world would call me this early?" She got off her couch-bed. She lived in a small apartment with only one batheroom, one room and the kitchen. That one room just happened to be her living room. The tired 35-year old walked to where her phone was and she awnsered it. "Hello?"

"WAKE UP LASS! YER GONNA BE LATE FER WORK AGAIN!" Francine "Fanny" Drilovsky yelled on the other line.

"WHAT!" She hung up and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. "AHHH! IMMA BE LATE AGAIN!" SHe turned the water on to find out that it was broken. "I HATE THIS APARTMENT!"

She started to hit the walls randomly in psychotic anger when the cold water came out of the faucet. And so, Rachel screamed. SHe pulled off her pijamas and took a shower in the cold water. Then, 5 minnutes later, she wrapped a towel around her and ran to her...uh...room. SHe put on some of her work clothes and ran out the door.

"OH MY GOD!" She forgot her purse, her car keys, and a packige. She put the small box in the purse and she took the keys and ran out the door again. She didn't even close the door.

* * *

**please revew**


	2. Birthday present and stupid senators

Disclamer:dont own knd...exept for Blossom who will only be in like two chapters of this story

Author's note:

kayyz pplz...Eevee's back from a really really really reeeeeeeeeeeeeally long time of not entertaining all yalls with my crazy-crack addict stories. sorry that the last chap was soooo uber short...that fat cow who calls herself my mother made me get off.

**

* * *

**

Rachel ran into her car...she was putting on her shoes. She was almost sure she would get fired if she was late...for the 22nd time. And it was raining.

Her life was a strange mess that somehow came to her when the President got engaged to his wife.(wink, wink. Nudge, nudge) All of her perfect coordination, gone. Her work readyness, gone. Everything else, gone. Her life theme song went from "CrushCrushCrush" to "Love is War" with Harvey(Len Kagamine) singing the chorus.

She pulled out of the driveway and almost crashed into a tree...again. Then she drove away from her...um...home.

* * *

**White House.  
6:15 A.M.**

"That girl is so fired." A Kuki Sanban told Fanny Drilovsky, head of White House security.(sorry pplz but Kuki aint married...yet.)

"Ah don't think the President has the gut to fire her."

"Well, what about his wife...you ever thought about that?"

"Ah have...the President wont allow it."

"You sure?"

"Positive...ah mean...look what Rachel's done fer the President."

"You have a point." Then Kuki walked away. Rachel then ran into the lunch room where Fanny, Kuki, Wallabee Beatles, Hoagie Gilligan, David Peterson, and Patton Drilovsky where at.(yes...David from the DCFDTL is there...him and Patton are senators)

Everyone turned to look at the wet blonde.

"Umm...hi." Rachel said sheepeshly.

"McKenzie, you are so fired." Vice President Hoagie Gilligan said.

"Shut up, fatass." Rachel cursed at Hoagie while the rest of the government staff 'Ooh'-ed.

"Ooh...the blonde just dissed you!" Senator David Peterson said as he Hi-5ed Senator Patton Drilovsky. Those two had to be the most immature senators in the history of senators. The White House was a lot like High School, people got dissed and teased. Then there where those strange occasions where some adults felt like playing pranks. (cough cough Patton and David cough cough)

"Whatever." Hoagie said as he walked off. Once he left the room, everyone laughed. David and Patton were rolling on the floor, almost crying.

"OH MY GOD...HE JUST WALKED AWAY!" David said. "WHAT A BABY!" He continued.

"OH, DUDE...REMEMBER THE TIME HE WAS CRYING IN THE BATHROOM CUZ' WALLY DISSED HIM!" Patton said.

"YEAH! HE WAS ALL LIKE 'I HAVE NO FRIENDS AND MY DIET PLAN AIN'T WORKING.'" The two senators laughed untill one of their wives came. Fanny walked over and kiked her husban where males should be kicked.

"Why Fann...Why?" He asked in pain.

"Because yer a stuped male who wont shaddup...and being on the floor aint healthy for yah." David then laughed more.

"GOOD THING MY WIFE AIN'T HERE, RIGHT!" David said.

"Well, if you dont go back to making laws...then you're wife will be here." Kuki threatened. David went pale when her remembered what happened the lat time his wife had to come to the White House.

"I'll shut up now." David said...and with that, they all left...sence their break was over.

* * *

Rachel ran through the hallways trying to look for someone. Sudenly she ran into a tour group.

"Watch it!" The tour gide yelled.

"Sorry." At that verry moment, Sherley Uno, walked by.

"Well look who it is, Sherley Uno...the President's son." Tourists then started taking pictures of the red-headed boy. He smiled slightly for his audience. Then the tourists walked by. Rachel and Sherley both fell to their knees and sighed deeply.

"Hi Veego." Rachel said.

"Good morning, Miss. McKenzie." Rachel then pulled the box out of her purse.

"Happy birthday, Numbuh 16,000!" Veego then took the box and opened it. Inside the box was a bag filled with M.A.R.B..

"M.A.R.B., weren't these discontinued and now really super rare to find?" Veego asked and Rachel nodded. "Thanks Miss. McKenzie!" Then he hugged her. "Sometimes I wish you were my mom...you're nice...and you were Numbuh 362." Rachel then smiled. Then they both stood up and walked in opposite directions. Veego was going to his birthday party, and Rachel was going to her office.

On the way to her office, Hoagie Gilligan came in front of her. "McKenzie, the president want's to see you in his office."

* * *

**Okayy my awesome fans...that is the end of that chapter**

**thanks for revewing and pleez revew (^_^)**


	3. Taking down the hippo!

Disclamer:dont own knd...exept for Blossom who will only be in like two chapters of this story

**

* * *

**

Rachel walked to Nigel's office, hoping she woulden't get fired. She opened the door, expecting Nigel to be mad at her. But instead he imedeatly ran to her when she walked in.

"Rachel!" He said. "Help me!" The brunette man said.

"What's wrong. Mr. President?" She asked Nigel.

"Oh please...enough with the formalities, just call me Nigel, like when we were kids." She asked her. Rachel had a light blush on her cheeks and a nervousness in her stomach.

"Umm, okay, Nigel. What's wrong, Nigel?" Rachel missed calling Nigel by his first name, and she had never been so close to him.

"Well, Rachel, I've been noticing this for a few years now and, Veego has clear blue eyes." He said with a worried voice.

_How does he know Shirley's nickname? _

"And?"

"And... no one in my family has clear blue eyes! And Lizzie's family all have brown eyes!" Rachel looked into Nigel's deep-blue eyes and blushed more.

_If that fat bitch cheated on Nigel...I swear!_

"Rachel...I need you to find out if Elizabeth had an affair. Will you do it?" Nigel held her dainty hand in his, and the blonde's cheeks were a vivid pink.

"I don't know, Nigel."

"Please, I'm not asking you as the President, i'm asking you as a friend, maybie even more than that." Rachel was filled with bliss when he said 'more than a friend'.

"Well, if it's that important...that okay." She said softly. Nigel then gave her a big hug to show his gratitude. "I...uh...have to go and...uh...file papers." She then opened the Oval Office door and ran out.

_Oh God...he said more than a friend...I have to call Bloss._

_

* * *

_

**In the lunch room.**

"So, Walabee, you feelin lucky!" David said. Him, Wally, and Patton were playing an intense game of poker. Everyone watched, exept for Hoagie, of course. The women watched in awe as the men carried their game.

"So exiting." Kuki said as she watched them carefully.

"Ah know, right." Fanny replied. Patton, Fanny, Kuki, Wally, David, and Rachel were procrasinators. They put fun before their work.

"All roight...lets see if ya can beat this!" Wally said as he showed his pair of kings, and the women ooh-ed.

"Oh, you think you've won, huh Beatles. Well take this!" David said as she showed Wally his three kings, and the women gasped.

"Crap!" Wally screamed.

"You think you just won, huh...Peterson." Patton said dramatically. The women silenced themselves, they knew it just got serious.

"Yeah, Dri...Lov...Sky!" David fought back in a pronounciative way, the women stayed silent waiting for Patton's next move.

"ROYAL FLUSH, BITCH!" Patton anounced proudly and showed his cards. The women cheered for Patton, as he took his winnings. "Thank you gentelmen, for all of these hundred dollar bills." He said in a sassy way, as his two best friends sat there with their mouths wide open. Fanny then kissed him fully on the lips as Wally and David started to argue about who sucks more.

As soon as they had ended their game, Elizabeth (puking here) Uno walked in. Everyone shut their face and stared at the redhead.

"You two! No smooching during work hours!" She yelled at the Drilovsky's. "And no gambling too!" She yelled. The presidential staff was anoyed by the sound of her voice. "The Vice-President told me that all of you weren't working, SO GET BACK TO WORK OR I'LL GET ALL OF YOU FIRED!" Then she stormed out.

"I. FUCKING. HATE. HER!" Kuki said and everyone else nodded. They stayed silen after hearing a THUD! Rachel then walked in, extreamly angry.

"THAT FATASS TRIPPED ME AGAIN! God, I hate her." Rachel said. Rachel was always getting tripped and abused by Lizzie. The blonde woman looked at all of her friends, who also look angry. "She was in here, huh?" She asked and the others nodded. Rachel was the leader of the procrasinators, so they were all her responsibility.

"I wish she would just be kicked out of here, like yesterday's trash." Patton said this time, wich made Rachel smile.

"Who wants to take down that hippo?" Rachel asked, then the others listened attentively and smiled. "Well, if you all want to make her leave so much, The President aked me to find out if Lizzie had an affair. This could be our chanse to take her down. He just said 'spy on her', he said nothing more. So i'll make up the rules. Who want's to help?"

"Yes, Please!" The others said in unison. They were all so exited to bring down Lizzie.

"Well then, I declare this the first official mission of the "People Who Are Gonna Bring Lizzie Devine Down...or PWAGLDD for short!" She the stuck her hand out, like a hands in moment. Patton, David, and Wally put their hands in first. Then Kuki and Fanny, and they all cheered.

"Just like old times, huh, Supreame Leader." Patton said, Fanny and him saluted the blonde, and the others followed.

"PWAGLDD...BATTLE STATIONS!"

* * *

**I IZZ DONE WIT DAT CHAPTER...YEAH...DEY GAMBLE**

**THANKEEZ 4 REVEWING & PLEEZ REVEW! ^_^**


	4. Nigel peed and Rachel went to Home Depot

**IT'S BACK! ^_^**

* * *

"Uhh...Rachel. Our name doesn't make sence." Patton explained.

"Your face doesent make sence!" Rachel yelled out. Then Patton finally shut up, and they walked out. "Okay...i'mm gonna go get some stuff and we'll meet each other at McDonald's." Rachel then ran to her really really REALLY crappy car and drove off.

The cell-phone in Rachel's pocket rang and she awnsered.

"Hello?"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" The voice on the other line was cute, sweet, and baby-ish.

"WHAT'S WRONG!" Rachel yelled at the person on the other line.

"AUNTIE RACHEL! MOM AND GRANDPA BEN ARE FIGHTING AGAIN! DAD IS SLEEPING AND TED IS HIDING ON TOP OF A TREE!" She knew that was her neice's voice. The poor little 5-year old had to deal with her parents, her older brother, Ted, and Father, who wanted his daughter to become evil.

"Luka...it's okay...just let your mom handle it. If she can't do anything...throw brocolis at your grandfather." Rachel adviced her neice, let out a soft whimper and hung up. "Damn it!" Rachel screamed out as she drove faster.

Then she pulled into a huge parking lot.

* * *

Nigel walked in circles around the oval office. Lizzie was in the bathroom, so he had to wait for a REALLY long time. The sad part is that Nigel was about to explode.

"HOLY SHIT LIZZIE! HURRY UP!" He yelled at his wife wile trying to prevent yellow puddles on the floor.

"NIGEL! Don't you wan't me to be pretty!"

"Uhh...yeah...sure! JUST HURRY UP WITH IT, YOU FAT COW!"

"WHAT!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"OH...okay!" Lizzie then walked out looking like a potato covered in clown make up. Nigel then ran into the bathroom, needing too pee and barf.

* * *

Rachel walked around the store while pushing a kart.

"Hello M'am, Is there anything that a Home Depot employee can help you with?"

"Yes, I need a few security cameras, some wires, a few really tiny microphones, and some explosives please!" Rachel said so cheerfully, but the employee yust raised his eyebrow.

"Uhh...we don't sell that stuff here, exept for the wires, there in isle 9." He pointed to a big poster thingie that said 9 on it.

* * *

**Done...lol**

**thanks for revewing & please revew ^^**


	5. What is this i don't even

**Guess what's back! Yup me! I have temporairly returned to KND land because I just noticed... To many angsty-romancey-boring looking fics. So, heres the compleatly unexpected return of Rachel trying to whoop Lizzie's really fat ass! I just realized that this fanfic's themesong would be 'Don't say Lazy' offa the anime K-on :3**

* * *

Rachel ran through the isles of Home Depot, trying to get to the check out line. She was running out of time...somewhat...her watch was broken.

"HOLY SHIT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs after seeing one of those cool lazer pen things. She immediatly put it in her basket and then ran towards the check out lines.

_So awesome...I got a lazer pen! Yay!_

* * *

**Half hour later**

"So bored...and hungry." Patton said with a really sad face.

"Well, if yer so hungry then why don't ye go get yerself some food?" Fanny said. Kuki and Wally both nodded.

"Because, i'm a senator. My security is supposed to go get it, if you catch my drift." He smiled at Fanny and in return, she punched him in the face. "OK, I'LL GET MY OWN FOOD! A simple no would have been ok! My nose!" He then ran off to the McDonald's across the street.

"Why did ah marry him?"

"Because...you were really horny." Rachel said as she walked to her gang of people who surprisingly help run the government. No idea why, but they just do.

* * *

****

that is all for now. I need to get my laptop back, so for now...this is it! Thanks for revewing & please revew.


End file.
